Tifa's Saucer Stunt
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Tifa is offered a chance to make some money with a parachute jump, but like everything that sounds simple, it goes not quite as planned... however, she finds herself getting into it, as does Aerith...
1. Chapter 1

Tifa was thinking for a bit about how she had gotten herself into this situation as she looked over the edge of the gaudy airship, preparing herself to jump over the side.

The party had been on hard times for a while now, and ending up at the Gold Saucer hadn't made things any easier for them. One of the staff of the establishment had come up and offered the group a chance to make some money, although it seemed like his proposition had been directed at Tifa in particular. She had expected to be asked for something shameless or immodest, but she was surprised at how reasonable the offer seemed. All they apparently seemed to want was to have her to perform a stunt for the visitors and guests of the Saucer.

The plan was for Tifa to ride an airship up above the Saucer, jump, then descend by parachute to a stage where an audience would be watching. This didn't seem too difficult; the airship and gear would be provided, and she was given an explanation of how to use the parachute once she jumped.

As the airship reached the proper altitude, Tifa strapped the parachute on around herself. The straps of the harness fit tightly around her ample bust and shapely hips, and the parachute container did a good job of filling the space on her midriff between her top and skirt. With everything secured, she slipped a pair of goggles over her face and waited for the signal to jump.

After a few minutes, a man on the deck of the airship gave Tifa the signal, telling her that she was clear to jump. She went to the side of the airship, and put her arms out, before tilting herself forward and allowing herself to plummet from the aircraft. As she fell through the sky, spotlights from the ground shone in her direction, following her and highlighting her for the crowd.

Tifa reached for the container on her front, and pulled a brightly colored handle. A flap on the pack came undone, and the parachute began spilling out into the sky. A round white canopy blossomed open like a flower, and she began to slow as it filled with air. Tifa grabbed the set of handles that was above her shoulders, and began to settle in for the ride.

It was only once she was under canopy and making a steady descent that Tifa realized that jumping in a miniskirt may not have been the best idea. The crowd was looking up at her, and she was suddenly aware they could look up and ogle her at this angle. Tifa's white cotton panties were on display to everyone, and she couldn't steer the parachute and preserve her modesty at the same time…

As if things couldn't get worse, the wind was catching under Tifa top, threatening to expose her even further. The elements quickly made good on that threat, lifting up her shirt and causing her breasts to pop out and bounce freely. Tifa let out a yelp and let go of her steering toggles, trying to correct her wardrobe malfunction as quickly as possible. She was advised before the jump not to let go of the lines for too long or she might go out of control, but flashing onlookers like this was just too embarrassing to handle. She started to wonder if this was the plan from the start, and if they'd known the parachute jump was going to expose her like this…

The few seconds Tifa had taken to cover her breasts back up had already caused her to go off-course, and she pulled on the lines hard to try and correct herself. The wind continued to blow on her, exposing her breasts again and making her skirt hike up to even more indecent heights. The woman silently wished to herself that she'd at least worn something fancy underneath her clothes if she was going to be exposed like this…

As she descended closer and closer to the stage, Tifa could hear the crowd cheering and hollering. She wasn't sure if it was for the stunt itself or for her unintended lewdness. She wasn't sure if she was actually enjoying the attention, or if the adrenaline rush was getting to her, but she felt… turned on by the experience, somehow. The woman relented, letting her breasts and her panties show freely, and letting herself indulge and indulge in the crowd.

Eventually, Tifa landed on the stage, although in a slight daze. She put her arms out as the crowd congratulated her for her performance, and the bright white silk of the parachute settled on top of her, covering her like a veil over a fine statue. And to the crowd and herself, her body was quite the work of art.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been some time since Tifa's parachute jumping stunt at the Gold Saucer, but this would not be the only time she would jump for an audience. Sometimes she would perform at the Saucer again, and other times she would travel out to other towns, putting on an aerial exhibition in return for a substantial amount of pay.

She had earned the title of 'Silken Maiden', which referred to the enthralling way she looked at the end of her jumps. Every performance ended with her landing on stage or in front of the watching crowd, at which point she would strike a pose and allow her bright white parachute to settle, landing on top of her and covering her. The way the canopy's fabric draped over her accentuated her many curves, especially giving attention to her breasts and her hips. And the way the soft, smooth material rubbed her when the chute fell over her body... it felt so nice, almost arousing, somehow...

Tifa had been given a new outfit as a reward in return for her service. It looked similar to her old, traditional one but with some notable modifications.

Her top wasn't too much different than before, but she had a black athletic bra on under it now. Even with this added piece of clothing limiting her chest movements, her breasts still had very distinct bounces, jiggles, and wobbles when she moved.

The skirt was now looser and had pleats, giving it a lot more movement and flow. Tifa had the option of athletic shorts that matched the color of the sports bra in order to preserve her modesty, but she preferred not to wear them. She actually got a thrill out of everyone peeking at her panties. For some, getting a chance to look up a beautiful woman's skirt as she parachuted down was part of the attraction of the aerial stunt show.

Tifa was more than happy to indulge this part of the audience, and even tried wearing more daring panties that showed off more of her thighs, hips, and ass. She usually preferred to wear white panties, which, although plain, formed a striking contrast with her black skirt and were easily visible to the audience. Sometimes, though, she would try more feminine pink or even alluring red underwear; these other colors were borrowed from Aeris, who admitted she enjoyed showing up to watch Tifa's performances.

On the topic of her thighs, Tifa's new outfit had socks that went all the way up to them. Having most of her legs covered brought more focus to the parts of her that were exposed, like her thighs and midriff. Her skin had a good balance of toned muscle and slight thickness, which made her appealing to fans of all sorts of body types.

If the mood struck her or the pay was rewarding enough, Tifa would occasionally try costumes or other outfits to excite the audience even more. At least once, she'd jumped in a blue party dress that went well above the knee. Another time, she'd performed her stunts in a maid outfit, including the frilly stockings and apron. Other times, she'd tried parachuting wearing just a swimsuit or lingerie.

But regardless of the location or the outfit, the general nature of Tifa's aerial stunt performances didn't change much. She would leap from an airship that was flying over the location, and freefall for a short while before deploying her parachute.

Tifa usually opened her chute high, so she could have plenty of time to float in the air, and the audience could get plenty of time to look at her. During the first performance, Tifa had been a bit anxious and self-conscious about everyone ogling her, but now, more and more, she was enjoying the attention.

At this point, the wind would usually lift up her skirt and give everyone below an excellent view. If it was too tight or too long, Tifa would move her legs apart so people could get a better look. Although she found it embarrassing at first, now she loved people looking up her skirt, whether she was on the ground or in the air.

Sometimes, depending on the outfit, her breasts would slip out by accident. This happened less now with the addition of the sports bra to her wardrobe, but sometimes Tifa would make 'unintentional' malfunctions happen when she reached up to grab the steering lines. People really enjoyed it when she jumped in a swimsuit, because she had a habit of 'fumbling' and pulling at the knots that held her bikini on when she was reaching for the handle to open her chute...

The landings always earned applause from the crowd. Tifa would make a perfect landing on two feet every time. Afterwards, she would strike a glamorous, model-like pose for the audience before the parachute settled. One of the usual favorites was her putting her arms out and making a 'V' victory sign with each hand. It looked cute, but with a bit of suggestiveness...

Every time the white parachute canopy fell over Tifa's figure was a glorious finale to the show. The watching crowd loved seeing the material settle over her figure. Tifa loved the caress of the silken fabric against her skin. It was beautiful, charming, and almost erotic... both the fans and Tifa felt a tinge of lust in the air at the end of the show...


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa, the so-called 'Silken Maiden' of the Gold Saucer, was enjoying her aerial performances, but felt that it was time to do something new to expand her act. She had hoped to get the other girls in her group to jump with her. Yuffie, of course, absolutely refused; she couldn't stand being on airships more than she absolutely had to, let alone jumping off. Aerith was far more enthusiastic about the idea. She had seen Tifa jump, and how much it excited her, and Aerith wanted some of that excitement for herself.

The idea of having Aerith jump as well was brought up to the Gold Saucer staff and they were as enthusiastic about it as she was. Tifa was given an additional set of parachute gear for her new partner, and plans were made for Aerith's aerial debut. Staff worked to get the stage ready for their show, preparing lights and cameras and displays. Advertisements promised the arrival of 'the New, Second Silken Maiden' in a few nights.

It was a pleasant summer night when Tifa and Aerith were set to jump. As they were aboard the ascending airship that took both of them to jumping altitude, the women checked each other over and made sure their gear was properly in place. Aerith went over Tifa's harness straps, running her hands along the dark-haired girl's chest to closely inspect everything. Likewise, Tifa's hands were going along Aerith's hips and checking the straps around her waist and thighs.

The two were maybe getting a bit more hands-on than they absolutely needed to. The feel of their hands on one another was an enjoyable sensation, and the ladies were having a bit of fun checking each other out. Aerith admired how Tifa was so well-endowed despite most of her body fat being burned off into muscle. Tifa appreciated Aerith's slender build and her lovely legs, and how well the dress that she wore highlighted those attributes. Eventually, the two finished inspecting each other, and looked at each other with a smile and a nod before heading to the side of the airship.

Tifa jumped first. She put her arms out as she started freefalling away from the airship. Aerith followed, leaping after her partner. The two spun around in the sky, twirling and whirling through the dazzling glow of spotlights and the gazes of the audience below. Tifa and Aerith blew kisses to the cameras recording them and displaying them on large screens around the stage, before positioning themselves to fall with feet flat, looking like they were standing on air.

As the duo dropped through the sky, their clothes billowed in the wind, flapping and fluttering around. Tifa's top was lifted by the air to expose her black sports bra, and her skirt flipped to reveal white silk panties.

"Do you like my pretty silk?" Tifa smiled and blushed.

Aerith teased by pushing her dress down as the wind pushed it up, letting it rise a bit more before forcing it down again... eventually, she let it go all the way up past her hips, revealing her own panties, also white but made of a delicate fine lace.

"Ooohhh~ The wind under my dress feels so nice~" Aerith let out a playful giggle.

When the two girls' underwear was exposed, the audience erupted into cheers and was in love with the attention she could get from letting people look up her skirt; if she'd known that she enjoyed it so much, she would have started doing this sort of thing a long time ago. Aerith was still fairly new to this sort of experience, but she loved the idea that she could get the crowd worked up more and more by letting her skirt go higher and higher.

Both ladies were relishing in the people on the crowd watching their display, and decided to give their fans an extra reward for their loyalty. Tifa and Aerith pressed their chests together, their breasts squishing through their clothes as they made contact with each other. The two women leaned their faces in towards one another, and after a few seconds of tension, they kissed, with the whole audience watching them. The cheers from the ground became absolutely wild.

As the two got towards the ground, Tifa and Aerith had to break off from their kiss. They separated and fell away from each other, and pulled to deploy their chutes. Bright white canopies blossomed open above the two women, with the loud flapping of fabric filling the air.

Tifa and Aerith floated down, the center of attention for the crowd. Both of them struck a pose for the cameras, making heart shapes with their hands as the wind continued to blow their hair and their clothes around. Tifa and Aerith blushed and smiled, giving winks to their adoring crowd as they showed off. The two of them allowed the wind to keep lifting their skirts and flashing their panties. They loved the attention they were getting from showing their panties. to the crowd; and they loved having the chance to see each other's panties. The two gave naughty, teasing faces as they put their legs out, giving more of a view to their fans...

Soon, they were moments from landing. Tifa and Aerith put their arms out like they were embracing the audience around them. The two of them did double-peace signs with their hands, a trademark that Tifa had added to her Silken Maiden performances and Aerith had quickly learned. As an extra bit of service, the two of them rolled their eyes up and stuck out their tongues.

"Ahhhnnnnn~3" Tifa and Aerith moaned out, putting on a lewd display for their audience and each other.

The two girls touched down, across from one another. Slowly, tantalizingly, they put their arms around each other as the canopies above them deflated and started to come to the ground. As the white parachutes fell over their users, the crowd could see Tifa reaching to lift up Aerith's dress, Aerith reaching to lift Tifa's skirt, and both of them mashing their chests together and locking lips for a kiss...

"Mmm~ mmmphhhh~ mmfffff~3" Both women could be heard making muffled sounds from under the parachutes, moving about as the silk ruffled.

The fabric settled over the two maidens, and the shape of their figures could be made out through the material. More than that, the way the shapes were moving under the parachutes made it obvious that the two girls were kissing each other.

Tifa and Aerith were loving all of this. They were loving being in front of the crowd, teasing with their clothes and their bodies. They loved having the parachute silk around them, rubbing against their skin. And right now, they loved each other.

They kept making out, the shape of the two women almost resembling one large flailing figure. Adding to the illusion, each girl had put one arm out to the side, and made a V-sign again as they continued to kiss each other.

"Mmmnn~3 mmmphhhh~3 mmfff mmmfff~~3" The muffled sounds kept going, as Tifa and Aerith couldn't stop playing with each other. They knew the only thing stopping a crowd of hundreds or even thousands from watching them kissing and rubbing each other all over was a layer of silk, and it wasn't even hiding what they were doing that well. If anything, doing these things in front of other people was just making Tifa and Aerith enjoy it more.

"Mmfff~ mmphhh~3 mmmnnnn~~ mmphhhhh~3 mmffff mmmffff~ 3 3 3"

It wasn't long until the act changed from Tifa the Silken Maiden to Tifa and Aerith, the Silken Maidens. Seeing one attractive woman jumping in a parachute was exciting for a crowd; seeing two jump together was irresistible.

Tifa and Aerith got more and more hooked on using their parachutes. Even when they weren't jumping, sometimes one or both of them would put on their chutes, pull them open, and throw the canopies over themselves just to feel the silk on their bodies. The sensation of having their parachute canopies fall on them was a rush of pleasure neither of them could get enough of.


End file.
